<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mark by Mangaka05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792556">The Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaka05/pseuds/Mangaka05'>Mangaka05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaka05/pseuds/Mangaka05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colours once they do.<br/>Hermione Granger, our lovely muggle born witch, have a very visible black palm on her cheek that she's been trying to cover up because people will just know she will be slapped one day, and she fears that she will piss off her soulmate that will earn her the slap, that's why she's just a lonely and quiet girl in Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Jean Granger a Muggle-born witch and a member of the Golden Trio has a secret.</p><p>Her friends think that she does not have a soul mate since in the years that they have known her they have never seen a mark on her body, what nobody knows is that she does have a mark but she covers it with glamor since her mark is a very well marked hand on her left cheek and as she is known as a know-it-all she is afraid that she will irritate her soulmate that she will earn that slap, after investigating she told them that it was rare that someone didn't have a soulmate Mark, that only 10% of the population did not possess it, as they know that she never lies they accepted the answer and did not question her, so now Hermione was better known at Hogwarts for that little fact.</p><p>Today was an ordinary day at Hogwarts, everyone was entertaining talking, the golden trio was starting their 4th year at school, everyone was talking about the two schools that came to Hogwarts making theories about why they were there, although the golden trio he was more focused on a specific topic.</p><p>"Come again, Draco Malfoy the boy who made your life miserable, the same one who struck last year, is he your soul mate?" Hermione asked incredulously</p><p>"Ron was there, when we got off the train and you went ahead, collided with Malfoy and almost threw him, I held him reflexively by the wrist and when I let go of him my hand and his wrist were the color of the rainbow" he said pointing to his hand that indeed had the colors of the rainbow "although he did not look upset or uncomfortable by that fact, although he didn't look happy either" he sighed</p><p>"He is right Mione, more than anything he looked shocked, but I pull Harry away from him as fast as possible before his gorillas arrived or worse his cousins" said the redhead with fear "although I still don't understand why he of all people " he said thoughtfully</p><p>"Don't worry Harry, we will find out about this as always, although I just hope that this year is quiet with nothing to do with an adventure, we deserve a year of peace" said Hermione sighing "why do you think the others schools came to Hogwarts " she said trying to change the subject</p><p>"I don't know Mione, but I suppose Dumbledore will tell us something at the feast" said Harry "umm, is it me or Malfoy is watching us" he said nervously</p><p>Hermione and Ron saw Malfoy who indeed was looking at them, they looked at Harry and nodded, they began to talk about something else to distract their friend, in the middle of their talk Dumbledore had stood in front of the entire Great Hall and clarified the throat getting everyone's attention</p><p>"Good evening students, today is another great year at Hogwarts, first we will welcome our first year students and then I will give you some news" said the headmaster and all the first years who were once sorted in their respective houses Dumbledore returned to speak "very well students, this year we will have very special guests" Mr. Filch ran in and went to Albus, they whispered some things and Mr. Filch went out the door again "so let us receive our guests the girls from Beauxbatons and it's director Madame Maxime "</p><p>The doors of the Great Hall were opened wide and the young witches of the academy entered with an air of elegance and beauty, all the boys of Hogwarts were drooling over the French students, Hermione only looked at them until a blonde winked at her before she went to sit with the Ravenclaws along her friends, she quickly looked away and looked at her friend Ginny</p><p>"Now our colleagues of the Durmstrang academy and its director Igor Karkarov" announced Dumbledore calling everyone's attention again</p><p>The Durmstrang youth came in and put on a show, showing how strong and skilled they are, they were enjoying the show until the director and someone else came in</p><p>"Harry, Hermione is Viktor Krum" said Ron excitedly looking at the Quidditch player</p><p>"We know Ron, you don't need to yell, we know you're in love with him" Hermione said making her friend blush and mutter "besides, didn't you know he attended Durmstrang academy?" she looked at him incredulous.</p><p>Her friend denied and blushed, they looked straight ahead when Dumbledore started speaking again</p><p>"Thanks for coming friends, we are all here because Hogwarts is the host of the Triwizard Tournament" everyone celebrated "and only a champion of a school will be the person who will raise the Triwizard Cup" he said pointing to the throphy that Minister Barty Crouch had put on a small table that they had set, Mr. Filch had put something next to another teacher "everyone who wants to participate in the tournament must write their name on a paper and put it in the goblet of fire, in a few days the champions will be announced, but this tournament is not for cowards as the tasks will be more difficult and dangerous" he said, ending the announcement and the feast began.</p><p>They all started eating and the golden trio started talking to Neville, Ginny and the twins while they ate.</p><p>"We have to put our names, in any case it is difficult for any of us to be chosen from among all the students who will put his name on the chalice" Ron said to which all but Ginny and Hermione nodded</p><p>"Guys what did I say about a normal year?" Hermione said</p><p>"Come on Mione, when you see a Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts" said Harry "come on Mione, I don't think we are chosen, do it for me, okay?" Harry pleaded</p><p>"Fine, but Ginny will not participate, she's very small and I think I take better care of her than you who are her brothers !!" she said pointing to the redheads "and let's help Ginny see if Luna is her soulmate because her 'someone kicked my dog' face is killing me" she looked at them and when she saw them nod she smiled and continued eating while the others followed talking</p><p>The next day they entered the room where they had the goblet of fire and each one put their name, everyone looked at her in surprise since they didn't believe that she was going to enter the tournament since she was the insufrible know-it-all at school, she and Ginny went out to the forest since the redhead had seen Luna go a couple of times, when they found the blonde Hermione pushed Ginny towards her as a sign of encouragement, the youngest of the Weasleys approached the blonde and when she saw that they started talking she decided to leave so they could talk calm and in peace.</p><p>When she was walking through the forest in the direction of the castle she heard someone following her, so in a quick movement she turned around pointing her wand at the person who was following her being nothing more and nothing less than Bellatrix Black, she growled and lowered her wand following her path being followed for the black-haired</p><p>"What do you want Black?" she asked irritated "if you are going to bother me go ahead, your friends or my friends aren't here, so go ahead" she said stopping and turning around to look at her</p><p>"It's not that Granger, but I heard in the corridors that some people saw you put your name in the Goblet" I look at her raising an eyebrow "Is it true?"</p><p>"And if it's true or not, it's not like I'm going to participate, there are hundreds of people putting their names in the Goblet that the chances of it being me or one of my friends is completely low" she snorted and continued walking</p><p>For a moment she thought that she had gotten rid of Bellatrix so she kept walking but changed her route so now she was heading to the Black Lake but a few seconds later she heard that they were following her so she sighed and turned around.</p><p>"What should I do to make you leave me alone Black?" she said angrily</p><p>"I know what happened last year with Professor Lupin" said the black-haired woman looking at her</p><p>The brunette was afraid for a few seconds but she looked at her curious and distrustful</p><p>"what do you know?" she asked seriously</p><p>"I know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, his scar and his Bogart is obvious, I also know that you went to save my idiot cousin Sirius with Potter. How did it happen? I don't know, but Professor Lupin attacked you that same night since it was a full moon" she said holding her arm and pointing to her abdomen</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about Black" she said harshly making Bellatrix lose her hold on her arm "Professor Lupin is a werewolf but I don't know what you mean he attacked me" she said staring at her</p><p>"I saw you in the infirmary but Madame Pomfrey didn't let me stay there so she kicked me out, but from what I saw you were injured and didn't seem like an normal Injury, so I put two and two together and I knew" she said looking at her "so you will continue denying it or you'll say it's true "</p><p>The brunette crossed her arms</p><p>"I don't have to give you explanations of my life Black" she shot a hard glare at her "but if you want to use it to make fun of me go ahead, it's not like I want to be like Lupin, it's something that is done and I can't do anything to change it" she said turning around and kept walking until someone grabbed her wrist, she looked at the person and grunted "now what?"</p><p>"How long until you have to .... you know, change" she said looking at the ground</p><p>"a week" said the brunette simply</p><p>"Come to the forest when it's time, I'll wait for you" said Bellatrix and left the brunette confused</p><p>Hermione froze totally confused, she shook her head, continued walking and stayed for a while on the shore of Black Lake, when it was time for dinner she returned to the castle and sat with her friends, they began to talk and Ginny happily showed the back of her hand</p><p>"When Mione left Luna and I started talking about these thestral creatures, she grabbed my hand like this" I grab Hermione's Hand so that the back of her hand is in contact with Ginny's palm "and I could feel the creature, but when she removed her hand they both have these shades of blue colors"</p><p>"I'm glad that your soul mate is someone who is worthwhile, I like Luna, she's a good girl" said Hermione happily</p><p>The boys congratulated Ginny and they began to eat while Ginny's brothers said that they were going to give Luna 'the talk' like she should take care of their little sister or she would face her six older brothers</p><p>"I think is better that Mione gave her 'that' talk with mom and dad since she takes better care of me than you" said the redhead amused, earning complaints from her siblings "oh come on you all know it's true" laughed the youngest redhead</p><p>They continued eating between jokes and anecdotes from their day, when they finished they went to their common room, Harry Ron and Neville decided to play chess, while Fred and George saw their joke gadgets, meanwhile Ginny and Hermione went to their room, Hermione helped to Ginny with a Potions task that the minor did not understand, then they began to talk about how the redhead proposed to ask Luna to be his girlfriend, after listening to her plan and giving her some advice they went to sleep.</p><p>The next three days passed quietly, the brunette at breakfast and dinner time discovered Bellatrix looking at her but did not pay much attention, luckily Black was a year ahead of her, of which Hermione knew Bellatrix was the oldest since She had two other sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, Andromeda was in third grade and Narcissa from what she saw was just beginning her first year, Andromeda was a brown and calmer version of Bellatrix since they looked alike, while Narcissa was blonde with blue eyes, a shy but cold girl.</p><p>On the fourth day at dinner time the Great Hall was arranged in such a way that the Goblet of Fire was in the middle of the tables and some steps that had been set up, Dumbledore stood next to the Goblet and began to speak</p><p>"The time has come, the three champions will be chosen!!" With a wave of his hand all the candles in the Great Hall went out, he pointed to the Goblet with the palm of his hand and the blue fire turned red throwing the first paper with the name of the champion "the champion of Durmstrang is....Viktor Krum!!" the guy mentioned celebrated and approached to shake Dumbledore's hand "congratulations boy, please come in" he point to the door, the Goblet turned red again and another name was expelled "the champion of Beauxbatons is .... Fleur Delacour!!" the young Veela smiled and was congratulated by her companions as she approached the director and shook his hand "good luck miss" pointed to the door where Viktor had gone, the Chalice once again lit up red and the last name was expelled "the Hogwarts champion is ... Hermione Granger!!" both Hermione and her friends and classmates were in shock when they heard her name being called by Dumbledore, Harry and Ron pushed her to the front but they knew that later they would have to face her fury, she walked until she was in front of the director and shook his hand "congratulations young lady, through the door with the other champions" he pointed to the door and kept talking</p><p>After hearing the rules of the tournament, the brunette was so furious that when she saw her friends, specifically the black-haired man and the redhead boy, she threw a jinx at them and the two young men were startled, when they saw her they quickly hid behind the younger redhead.</p><p>"You are the responsibles of this, I should have known that it wasn't good to listen to you !!" she snorted "now because of you I must participate in the tournament yes or yes and all Hogwarts especially our house hopes I win!!" She said pointing her wand at them once Ginny moved away "please make up a very good excuse why I shouldn't kill you right now" she said annoyed</p><p>"Because we are your best friends?" said the redhead and flinched when the brunette pointed her wand at him</p><p>"Because we got you into that mess and we plan to help you get out of it" said the black-haired man and that was enough to calm down his sister "I convinced you to put your name in the Goblet, so it is my duty as your best friend and brother help you get out of that mess safely" he said putting his hand on the brunette shoulder and helped her lower her wand "as you said, we always get ahead together and you are in this situation because of us, so we will help you with every task you have to do so you come out safe and sound" he hugged her</p><p>"Fine, but you must help me get out of this alive or who will help you stay alive in your next adventures" she said returning the hug to her friend</p><p>They started talking about what could be the first task, making possibilities about how difficult the tasks will be as they move forward although Ron was not very supportive as it was somewhat clumsy.</p><p>The next day was awful, the person in charge of the champions interview was none other than Rita Skeeter, an awful person that only wrote lies in every one of their interviews, Hermione wanted to kill her but her friends did everything on their will to stop their friend and it was successful but then everything went to trash when Malfoy told Hermione that he made a bet with his Father, that she won't last long in the tournament, the brunette punched him in the face again and he walked away with his friend behind him, Harry didn't want to talk to him because he was scared that Malfoy would hex him the moment he brings the topic but his two best friends told him to speak with him.</p><p>A day before the full moon Ron arrived with them saying that Hagrid had news about the first task, they had to go to the forest that same night with the invisibility cloak, when the agreed time arrived the three friends went to the forest with an invisibility cloak in Harry's hands, when they arrived with Hagrid they covered themselves with the cloak and They followed him, although they discovered that Hagrid was going to take Madame Maxime to see nothing more and nothing less than Dragons, both Hermione and her two friends paled when they saw that the first test would be Dragons, once they returned to the Common Room Hermione was more than scared, how was she going to face a Dragon!? Her friends tried to calm her down.</p><p>"Merlin's beard how am I suppose to fight a fucking dragon!? That's highly dangerous, and doing it in purpose only counts as suicide!! No one that has fought a dragon has ever come back!! I'm so screwed" she cried annoyed once again</p><p>Her friends gave her a hug and tried to distract her from that topic, once all the drama had passed they decided to investigate dragons and for what purpose it would be used.</p><p>The full moon day had arrived and Hermione was nervous, she knew that the process would be painful as it has always been and she began to think why Black would want to see her and especially in the forest, does she not know is highly dangerous? She sigh and continue walking the day of the first test would be in two days, she decided not to think about the matter any more and continue the normal day, at night and with the permission of the director she would go to the forest to spend her long night away from people so as not to hurt them, her day passed normal except for the almost fight that she had to stop since Ron could not bear to see his sister eat the lips of poor Luna who was more than blushing when he interrupted their kiss, so she was stuck between two redheads trying to calm them down and not kill themselves. Now her biggest problem was the night, once she finished her tasks for the day she left the castle and entered the Forbidden Forest, once she was deep inside the forest and the Moon was rising that is when the painful transformation began, she felt how her bones were braking and re-forming, as her skin and body changed and when she least knew it she was running through the forest in her wolf form.</p><p>Out of nowhere a black panther appeared next to her, she stopped running and the feline wagged it's tail and got into a playful pose, the two creatures ran around the forest, the panther made sure that the wolf didn't approach the school grounds, all night the panther was taking care and watching over the wolf, at dawn the young witch was human again and the panther only looked at her, once the brunette put on her clothes the panther transformed</p><p>"I should have assumed it was you Black" she said looking at her "an animagus that's ingenious, if you were worried about me getting closer to school you shouldn't have worried at all, I'm more conscious than other werewolves" she stared at her</p><p>"That's not why I came..." the black-haired woman blushed "I know that because of what I have done to you , you won't believe me, but I like you...a lot" she said the last whispering</p><p>"You have a very strange way of showing it Black" she said seriously "but, you realize that you have a soulmate and I don't? You have a brand, I don't, you may like me now, but what will happen when you find your soulmate?" she raise an eyebrow</p><p>"I don't like when someone or something decide for me ..." she said lowering her head "I can show you that nothing matters, that I want to be with you, that the rubbish of all purebloods is nothing to me" she look into her eyes, black connect with brown and Hermione looked at the sincerity of her words " please..." Bellatrix pleaded</p><p>Hermione's rational side told her that something was wrong but the power and sincerity of the words won out over her most rational side.</p><p>"okay I accept"</p><p>"I'll show you that I don't care about anything like the other purebloods, I only care about you" she said and kissed her cheek</p><p>They both walked to the castle and went to the Great Hall as they entered they all looked at them as each one went to their table, Hermione with a look hinted that they would talk later while Bellatrix with a look shut up all her friends, they ate in peace while Fred and George were teasing his sister as she sent a letter to their parents telling what happened with Luna.</p><p>They visited Hogsmade and then they spent their time talking about anything, Monday had arrived and with it the day of the first task, all breakfast Hermione was nervous and when the time came she was taken to a small coliseum, in a tent she and the other two champions were waiting their turn or to see which dragon would they have, she was pacing nervously until she heard a noise from the other side of the tent and saw a familiar silhouette so she approached.</p><p>"How are you feeling Hermione?" asked the black-haired woman on the other side of the tent</p><p>"I feel nervous more than anything, I still can't believe the first task is...well...this.." she complained</p><p>"Well, you're right, not every day you face a...dragon" she said nervous and worried "whatever, I came because I wanted to wish you luck and I hope you come out of this alive or else how I intend to show you that I'm worth Granger" she said in a teasing tone</p><p>"Oh, you wish Black, I'm giving you a chance don't waste it with that ego" she said more relaxed "thank you ... for coming to distract me before the chaos starts ... you are more helpful than my friends" she sighed</p><p>Bellatrix didn't think twice and went to the other side of the tent to hug the brunette, which took her by surprise although she was more surprised to feel again the lips of the black-haired woman on her cheek making her blush, their moment was interrupted for a flash that came from their side</p><p>"What a beautiful couple, young love how tender and charming, don't worry darling if something happens to your girlfriend your news I will cover it" said Rita making the two witches roll their eyes</p><p>"You should not be here, this tent is only for champions and company" Viktor came out to defend them as a true gentleman</p><p>The blonde just rolled her eyes and left the tent, the young witches thanked him and before they could continue talking Dumbledore entered the tent with Minister Barty</p><p>"Well young people come closer, in this bag is a miniature version of the dragons that you must face" he said showing the bag "in the nest of the dragons there is a golden egg that you must obtain since it has the key to the next test" the director I look at each one and notice the black-haired "Miss Black, what are you doing here?" curious question</p><p>The black-haired woman fidgeted and left the tent, but not before giving Hermione a smile, each champion took out a dragon and Hermione got the worst of the three, the Hungarian Horntail, Hermione cursed her luck since that type of dragon It's considered to be the most dangerous race among dragons, it has black scales, a spiked tail, bronze horns protruding from its head, it has yellow eyes with vertical pupils, it's roar is like a meow and screeching screams, and it's flame can reach up to fifteen meters, and it's fire can reach extremely high temperatures so much that it can heat a red-hot stone in a matter of seconds! She sighed and prepared herself for the difficult task that was approaching, the first to go was Fleur who did not have much trouble getting the egg and leaving the others intact, then it was Viktor's turn, it took more work and broke most of the eggs and finally it was Hermione's turn, she sighed and left the tent towards a tunnel that would take her to the small coliseum, she saw the eggs in the center but she didn't see the dragon and she knew that was strange, a dragon leaving the discovered it's young, it made no sense until something in its head clicked, a trap, she came out carefully looking everywhere until a roar indicated where it was 'down', she quickly jumped from the place where it was since seconds later the Fire covered the place, the brunette jumped to a rock closer to the nest but the dragon with a movement of it's tail sent her to fly to the other side of the sand making her hit the rocks, Hermione looked at her body and saw several scratches with blood and her back ached, she grit her teeth and got up ready to continue, she would not give up until she got the egg and got to safety, she ran again and hid in a crevice and thought, the brunette transfigure the color of her clothes to a black tone and bronze horns in the hood of her coat, she ran until she found a safe place to exit, put on her hood and looked around, the Horntail was in his nest taking care of his young while he looked everywhere, Hermione kept her wand and threw a rock to the opposite side of where she was attracting the attention of the dragon which moved away from the nest, she approached the nest and grabbed the golden egg, and keep it in a small bag that had a spell to make it deeper and bigger, just when she was going to get up to leave she heard a smal roar in front of her, she raised her face and saw those yellow eyes looking at her, she knew that the dragon would not try anything since she was in it's nest and could hurt its young, the black color of its clothes distracted the dragon who did a slight sound calling his baby, Hermione put her hands in her mouth and began to replicate the sounds of a baby dragon, everyone looked at Hermione in amazement as she was communicating with a Dragon, the Horntail began to sniff Hermione which kept making the sounds of a baby so that the dragon would not hurt her, the dragon began to move away and Hermione approached the passage through which she arrived without making sudden movements that would alert the dragon, she was about to reach the little cave when a roar was heard and the Chinese Fireball rose in the air roaring loudly and headed for theHe ran until he found a safe place to exit, put on his hood and looked around, the Horntail was in his nest taking care of his young while he looked everywhere, Hermione kept her wand and threw a rock to the opposite side of where It was attracting the attention of the dragon which moved away from the nest, approached the nest and grabbed the golden egg, I keep it in a small bag that had a spell to make it deeper and bigger, just when it was going to get up to leave She heard a roar in front of her, she raised her face and saw those yellow eyes looking at her, she knew that the dragon would not try anything since it was in its nest and could hurt its young, the black color of its clothes distracted the dragon which also only towards a slight sound like calling a baby, Hermione put her hands in her mouth and began to replicate the sounds of a baby dragon, everyone looked at Hermione in amazement as she was communicating with a Dragon, the Horntail began to sniff Hermi one which kept making the sounds of a baby so that it would not hurt him, the dragon began to move away and Hermione approached the passage through which she arrived without making sudden movements that would alert the dragon, she was about to reach the little girl cave when a roar was heard and the Chinese Fireball rose in the air roaring loudly and headed to the coliseum he went against Hermione, the Horntail broke his chain when he rose in the air trying to protect the brunette witch as he thought was one of his hatchlings since an egg was missing, Hermione was between helping the Horntail against the Fireball or escaping before things got pretty bad.</p><p>"Run Hermione!!" shouted someone from the crowd "you have to escape" shouted someone else</p><p>Everyone began to tell her to run, even the other champions, but her friends looked at her and smiled at her agreeing with her unspeaked opinion, so she climbed on the back of the Horntail and with her wand pointed at the other dragon and threw fire at him, the Fireball flew a bit away from her while launching a fireball which dodged the Horntail and threw its own fire at it, the two dragons rose into the air and Hermione clung to the Horntail, the two dragons kept throwing burning flames of fire at each other, Hermione got ready and launched a Fiendfyre which took the form of a phoenix which pounced on the Fireball while the Horntail threw fire at it managing to knock down the Fireball, the brunette turned off her Fiendfyre and before the Horntail or the teenager realized the Fireball launched a last attack which unbalanced the Horntail which caused Hermione to fall from the back of the dragon, who quickly reacted and followed the young woman which she was falling, just before they reached the ground he held her with his claws, he gently placed her on the ground and covered her with her body and his wings.</p><p>When the teachers and the two champions approached the dragon to verify that the brunette was okay, the Horntail began to growl at them and covered the adolescent more with his body and wings, he raised his tail as a sign of threat but before he released fire he heard a call, the dragon got up and Hermione was lying on the ground making the sounds, the Horntail began to jump around Hermione like a baby, the brunette slowly got up just to be thrown to the ground again by the dragon which had his head resting on Hermione's body who let out a groan of pain, all saw the behavior in shock as they had in front of them the Hortail the most dangerous and wild species of dragon acting like a puppy happy that it's owner was home.</p><p>"Buddy...you're crushing me" said the brunette petting the dragon's snout who only licked her "that's disgusting, don't do that" she said wiping the drool</p><p>"Miss Granger join us to check on you, you have some injuries that need to be treated" said Dumbledore</p><p>With an effort Hermione removed the head of the dragon from her body who only growled at that and followed the teachers to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey checked her and gave her a couple of potions for pain and began to heal her</p><p>"You must rest, the wounds were a little deep and I did what I could, a small scar will remain" said Poppy "by the way, you have visitors" she said smiling and going to the entrance</p><p>Bellatrix went to the infirmary and smiled in relief, she went with Hermione and sat next to her on the bed</p><p>"What you did was very silly, you scared me and I think many others, especially McGonagall" she said caressing her cheek "but I'm glad you're okay" she approached her and kissed her forehead "don't do something like that again" she said and lean on her so that their foreheads touched</p><p>The brunette blushed and nodded, the closeness of the black-haired woman made her very nervous but made her feel safe, their little moment was interrupted by a clear throat, the two separated quickly and looked at McGonagall</p><p>"I'm glad you feel better Miss Granger but I would recommend you to be in a more private place to show affection" she said causing the two witches to blush "I came to see how you were but I think you are in very good hands, just behave, we don't want any students or Poppy to hear strange noises coming from here, do we? " the blush in the two witches intensified and they denied "I trust you, after all you two are very intelligent" she said retiring</p><p>Hermione and Bellatrix were silent for a moment because neither of them expected to be embarrassed by Professor McGonagall herself, when it got late the black-haired woman said goodbye to the brunette and went to her common room.</p><p>The days passed and Hermione had left the infirmary, every day that she was under surveillance Bellatrix had gone to visit her, her friends also visited her but the one who always went without hesitation was Bellatrix, in less than what they thought the Yule Ball was approaching While Professor McGonagall taught the Griffindors to dance Bellatrix came up with a plan on how to invite Hermione to the dance, when Hermione finished her 'dance class with Professor McGonagall' she headed with her friends to the Great Hall, They sat at Griffindor's table, it was usual to see Luna at the table because of Ginny, so no one found it strange</p><p>"Do you already know who to go to the Christmas Ball with?" asked the brunette</p><p>"I plan to talk to Draco and if everything goes well, invite him" said the black-haired man</p><p>"I heard in the corridors that Blaise Zabini wants to ask me" said the redhead thinking "is it a bet?"</p><p>"I'll invite Hannah" said Neville</p><p>"Are you finally going to dare to ask him out on a date?" Luna asked "I say they would make a beautiful couple" she smiled</p><p>"Pay attention to Luna she is never wrong" said Hermione "I still don't know who to go with and according to McGonagall the champions opened the dance" she sighed</p><p>"You will find someone, even Black" said the redhead "I don't like her, but she was with you more than us and you look happier next to her" she said with a smile</p><p>"I know, but she has a soulmate somewhere and I don't" she said lowering his gaze "I don't want the most beautiful thing that happened to me to go away" or rather she doesn't want her soul mate to slap her " but I must enjoy, right? While it lasts" she smiled</p><p>"Talking about the queen of Rome" said the black-haired man</p><p>The black-haired woman approached them a little nervous since she did not expect all of her friends to be with Hermione</p><p>"Hello .." she said nervously</p><p>"What happened Bella?" smiled</p><p>The older one blushed when she heard her nickname, she steeled herself and sighed</p><p>"I wanted to know if you ... would like to go to the dance with me" She started to play with a lock of her hair</p><p>"I would love to" she smiled at him sweetly</p><p>"Great, see you at the entrance to the Great Hall?" she asked not very sure</p><p>"Sure, don't be late" I wink at him</p><p>The black-haired woman blushed and nodded, she went to the Slytherin table with her sisters and her cousin, the Griffindor and the Ravenclaw continued talking and from time to time they annoyed the older woman with what happened with Black, the week passed quickly for To the liking and dislike of many, Hermione and Ginny had gone for the eldest's dress who wanted Ginny's opinion, Hermione opted for a ball gown made of a 'floating periwinkle blue material'.</p><p>The youngest of the Weasleys was not going to be able to attend since the younger students could be allowed to attend as long as an older student had invited them, but she was content to help Hermione, apart from that she could be with Luna in her bedroom Since most of them would go to the dance, Hermione kept teasing her that she should behave and that she didn't want to explain why weird noises were coming from her bedroom which made the redhead red.</p><p>When she finished making her look, Hermione said goodbye to the readhead and went to the Great Hall, she looked nervous, she saw her friends talking about her and on the stairs was Bellatrix in a suit, went down the stairs drawing everyone's attention, Bellatrix approached her and kissed her hand making her blush, they approached their friends</p><p>"You look good Malfoy" she said seeing the suit she was wearing</p><p>"You look good too Granger" he smiled at her</p><p>Before they could continue speaking Professor McGonagall spoke</p><p>"students to the Great Hall, champions form up, you are going to open the dance" she said pointing in front of her</p><p>The others left while Fleur, Viktor and Hermione with their respective partners formed up, they went to the Great Hall under the gaze and applause of all, they got on the huge floor and when Professor Flitwick began to lead the band the champions opened the dance floor, the guests began to join the dance floor with their respective partners, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville along with Bellatrix, Draco, Blaise and Hannah got together and started having fun, the night passed and each one went to their room, Hermione was more than happy as she felt complete for the first time in her life</p><p>The following days Hermione was trying to discover the clue of the golden egg that she had obtained in the first test, she was starting to give up when an idea crossed her mind, but she didn't want to do it alone so she looked for Bellatrix until she found it in the astronomy tower, she sat next to her and kissed her cheek</p><p>"Here you were" she smiled at her</p><p>"What were you looking for me for?" she looked at her</p><p>"I need your help" she sighed "I think I know how to know what clue the egg has, but I don't want to do it alone, so I was wondering if you want to come with me" she said nervously</p><p>"Sure, just tell me when and where" she grabbed her hand</p><p>"See you after curfew, in the prefects bathroom on the seventh floor" she said excitedly and without realizing she kissed the corner of her lips "see you" she said goodbye</p><p>The day passed very slow for Bellatrix's taste because she already wanted to see her witch, after curfew she went to the seventh floor, she waited outside the bathroom, a few minutes later she saw Hermione approach and smiled</p><p>"Why should we come here" she said curious</p><p>"I think if we submerged the egg in the water and we opened it we could hear the message under the water" she said taking the egg out of the bag that she used in the first test</p><p>"Very well let's go" said the black-haired woman entering the bathroom</p><p>The two witches went to the bathroom and took off their clothes except for their underwear, they got into the water and put the egg in the water, they took a big breath of air and submerged, the brunette opened the egg and a song was heard</p><p>'Where our voices sound, come find us, that on earth our songs are not heard. And these words meditate in the meantime, they are important, you don't know how much!: We have taken what you value most, and you have an hour to find it. After this time, black prospects! Too late, there will be no way out. Half an hour has passed, so you better hurry because what stays here always rots.'</p><p>They came out of the water and smiled, Hermione threw herself into Bellatrix's arms hugging her and the black-haired woman wrapped her arms around her waist, when they separated they looked into each other's eyes and brought their faces closer and joined their lips, it was a tender kiss full of love , when they separated they were both blushing but Bellatrix kissed her again</p><p>After hearing the clue they got out of the water and headed to the library where Harry and Ron were waiting for them.</p><p>"Do you know what the clue of the egg is Mione?" asked the black-haired</p><p>"Yes, it says the following 'Where our voices sound, come find us, that on earth our songs are not heard. And these words meditate in the meantime, they are important, you don't know how much!: We have taken what you value most, and you have an hour to find it. After this time, black prospects! Too late, there will be no way out. Half an hour has passed, so you better hurry because what stays here always rots.'" she repeated the message</p><p>"What does that mean?" asked the redhead</p><p>"The Black Lake, there are many sea creatures like merpeople, but I still can't figure out what is important that they can steal from me" she said sighing and resting her forehead on the table</p><p>"We have a few hours to find out but in the meantime, how do you expect to hold your breath for an hour?" Ron asked</p><p>"I have something in mind, but they won't like it" she said looking at his friends before telling them her plan</p><p>"I never thought to say this but are you crazy!?" Harry said incredulously</p><p>"I know it's crazy but it's the only thing I can think of, although it's difficult to steal from Snape" said the brunette looking at her teacher</p><p>"You're crazy Hermione, what you're planning is completely impossible" Ron whispered / yelled</p><p>"I know, but it's the only thing I can think of" she sighed</p><p>"I think I know who can help us" said Harry and whispered a name "Dobby" a 'pop' was heard</p><p>"Harry Potter called Dobby?" said the elf</p><p>"We need your help Dobby" whispered the black man "we need you to get us some gill weeds from Professor Snape's potions room" he whispered</p><p>"Of course, Dobby will help Harry Potter with that, I'm coming" he disappeared with a 'pop' a few seconds later he appeared again "Dobby got what he asked" he said spreading the green plants</p><p>"Thanks Dobby" said Hermione</p><p>The elf smiled and left, they kept talking when Mistress McGonagall interrupted them</p><p>"Miss Black can I speak to you?" she said looking at the aforementioned "I suggest you go to sleep, tomorrow is the day of the test Miss Granger"</p><p>"sure teacher" they all said</p><p>The four said goodbye and the Griffindors went to the common room while Bellatrix followed the teacher</p><p>The next morning Hermione got ready for the test, they went to the Black Lake but the brunette couldn't see the black-haired girl anywhere, they went in some boats to some bleachers that were in the middle of the lake</p><p>Hermione, Viktor and Fleur were on the platform closest to the lake</p><p>"Last night something was stolen from our champions something valuable" Dumbledore spoke "you must search for it at the bottom of the Lake before the hour is up" he announced</p><p>Hermione ate the gill weeds and the three champions jumped into the water, Hermione squirmed a little when the effects of the plant began to appear, once the process finished she swam to where she heard voices, she saw a creature move away from her so she followed her arriving at a small underwater city, she swam towards the center of that small city and saw three people, two she didn't know and the third person is Bellatrix, she grabbed her wand and released the black-haired woman but before she left she saw Krum save his girl and left, she looked everywhere but didn't see Fleur anywhere, seeing that the creatures that were guarding their loved ones had left, she decided to free the little blonde, she looked at her watch and saw that the hour was almost up, she was swimming with difficulty due to the extra weight and the effects of the gill were passing, she hear that some creatures were approaching so she sent the two girls to the surface and she was left fighting with the creatures</p><p>On the surface and just when the clock rang Bellatrix and Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, came to the surface, the black-haired girl helped the little blonde to arrive with Fleur who was waiting for her, they got out of the water and everyone waited to see Hermione come out, seconds later she came out of the water and fell into the stands where they were all, she was spitting water and panting, they all quickly approached her, Bellatrix hugged her and wrapped her in the towel that covered her</p><p>"You're freezing Hermione, I told you not to scare me like that again" she hug her "but you and your hero complex" she sighed</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you Bella, but I didn't want to find out what would happen if I left the girl in the lake from what I hear Fleur had to abandon the test" she hug her trying to gain heat "and what did you expect, this kind of thing is dangerous by lake I didn't want to participate but the idiots of my friends convinced me" she murmur</p><p>"You saved her even though you didn't have to, she's my little sister, thank you" said Fleur kissing her cheeks and looked at Bellatrix "you helped her too, thanks" she kissed both of her cheeks and left with her sister</p><p>"Just one more test and it ends, okay, you're in second place, it's good" she smiled "only in the third test don't scare me, I'm serious"</p><p>The brunette nodded and just hugged her, Viktor was in first place with 47 points, Hermione in second with 45 points and at the end Fleur with 25 points, everyone returned to solid ground, Bellatrix helped Hermione walk while Ron and Harry talked about what It was incredible what she did for Fleur's sister and that they too would have wanted a kiss from the Veela which caused the black-haired woman to roll her eyes since she didn't like that the Veela kissed her girl, once in the castle Bellatrix guided Hermione to the Room of Requirement, a small jacuzzi was waiting for them next to a bed and their things that they had prepared for when the test will end, which the brunette thanked and both got in although a bit embarrassed since this time they were completely naked, the black-haired woman approached the brunette and kissed her shoulder where you could see the beginning of the scar that their teacher had left her a year ago</p><p>"I would have liked to have helped you and that you didn't have to go through that painful process" she caressed her arm "but it is something that makes you unique and that very few know about it" she kiss her cheek</p><p>"Who would say you can be so sweet Black" she leaned on her shoulder "and you're right only Harry Ron and Ginny know about this" she looked at her "and you too" she kissed her</p><p>The kiss was reciprocated right away, Bellatrix holding the smaller of her waist while Hermione caressed her cheek, when they separated they looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I love you Hermione Granger" said the black-haired tenderly</p><p>"I love you too Bellatrix Black" said the brunette as she kissed her again</p><p>They spent it that night in the Room of Requirement it was the first time they slept hugging and it was the first time Hermione could sleep without the need to use a potion due to nightmares about the werewolf, the next morning they left the room and they went to the dining room where surprisingly the black-haired girl sat next to the brunette at the Griffindor table</p><p>"Where were you guys last night, because I'm sure Mione's bed was intact" said the redhead with a mocking tone</p><p>"It's not like you care about Weasley" said defensively Bellatrix "or would you like me to tell you how many people heard Lovegood scream on the day of the Yule ball?" she smiled</p><p>The redhead and the blonde blushed while the redhead and the older redhead stared at them in disbelief</p><p>"At least your sister does a good job with Lovegood" she looked at Ron "because I'm sure you bite a pillow just like Malfoy" looked at Harry "or not Potter?"</p><p>"We'll see Black, because something you don't know about Mione is that she is full of surprises and I'm very sure that she will make you bite your pillow" huffed the redhead</p><p>The two began to fight what the others only denied and continued eating breakfast, the brunette hit the black-haired woman, she looked at her</p><p>"but he started" she complained</p><p>"but you played along" she looked at her "so don't complain" she stuck her tongue out at her</p><p>They continued eating while Bellatrix pouted Hermione about what happened with Ron, after breakfast they decided to go to Hogsmade, Luna and Ginny went to the three broomstick while Blaise, Draco, Ron and Harry went to see what other broom news, while that Hermione and Bellatrix went to sit by the screaming house</p><p>"This place is quiet since everyone is afraid of this house" she said looking at the house</p><p>"Yes I can see that, and from what I know you and Potter were inside the house and rescued Weasley" she said laughing</p><p>"We really believed that Sirius was going to kill him but we didn't know it was him, we only believed that it was a wolf that saw him hurt and attacked him, but he was just playing with us"</p><p>They both laughed at that and went back to their friends holding hands since the black-haired woman was very possessive, they ordered eight butterbeers at the three broomsticks and then they went back to the castle, in the following days Bellatrix and Hermione were seen together since Black continued to conquer the brunette, even after the kisses they have shared and the words that have been saying to each other, most of the school students have already got used to seeing them together, only the Slytherins made faces when they saw them, a person from The Noble House Black with a Mudblood verry unacceptable</p><p>"but your father will not accept me" said the brunette one day</p><p>"And I don't care what my father thinks" she smiles "but Hermione if that worries you, we can go away, take my sisters with us since I'm not going to leave them alone"</p><p>"I don't care about the extra company" she laughed a little</p><p>"Good, perfect, now let's get ready for your last little task" said the black-haired amused</p><p>"They won't say anything about us, will they?" she looked at her</p><p>"Andy does not agree with what our father says and Cissy is still too young to decide, so with a talk we can make him see that what our father has told us is bad" said the black-haired taking her hands</p><p>"I trust you Bella" she kiss her cheek</p><p>"that's more than enough for my Mione" she gave her a kiss "come on it's dinner time" she helped her up and they went to the Great Hall</p><p>They sat in their usual place with their friends, but this time the youngest of the Blacks approached with them which surprised Bellatrix above all.</p><p>"What's wrong Cissy?" she said hugging her sister</p><p>"Our father sent a letter to you" said the blonde giving the letter to her sister "I don't like when he sends you letters, it always means something bad" she said hugging her</p><p>That caused tenderness in everyone present since Narcissa Black was rarely seen showing affection to her sisters, the blonde looked at everyone and blushed, looked away and began to play with her hair, the boys laughed, continued eating while making fun of the little blonde and they only did it because she looked so cute flushed but they received a few jinxes</p><p>"Cissy don't be rude, they like to see you blush" said the older one mockingly</p><p>"Bellaaaaa" complained the minor</p><p>"No, it's your fault for loving your older sister so much that you forgot they were here" she laughed and dodged a few small blows</p><p>"Don't be mean to your sister Bella" said Hermione</p><p>Hermione held her shoulders by the blonde who looked up from her, her brunette smiled at her and stroked her hair</p><p>"Poor your little sister Bella" she said smiling</p><p>"You defend her more than me" she said pouting</p><p>"Why are you technically the older of the two?" she said funny</p><p>"Umm, right and you get in trouble thanks to Potter and Weasley" she said pondering.</p><p>"They are my friends and although I try to get them out of danger I end up involved with them, just look, I'm in the tournament because of them" she looked at them and they laughed nervously "but they still helped me a little" she sighed</p><p>"But it's their fault you're in the tournament" said Narcissa</p><p>"And I plan to make them pay, but first I must survive the last test"</p><p>The two boys gulped and turned pale</p><p>"Are you afraid of Granger?" asked Narcissa curious</p><p>"When he gets angry with you you will understand" said the redhead</p><p>"because they must be afraid of it, it's a cute thing" said Bellatrix</p><p>"Like Ron said, when he gets mad at you you'll understand" said Harry</p><p>"I'm not afraid of her" she said sure</p><p>"Aren't you afraid of me?" said the brunette</p><p>The black-haired woman was afraid and laughed</p><p>"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" she said nervously</p><p>"I thought so Black" she said seriously</p><p>They kept talking and left the jokes towards the little blonde who was closer to Hermione which caused Bellatrix to pout and stick her tongue out at her little sister, the poor brunette was in between a silent fight without realizing it, after dinner everyone went to their bedroom, the next day Hermione went with her friends to the dining room, she looked for the black-haired woman and could not find her, so she worried a little, when they finished eating they went to her Transfiguration class but the brunette was a little distracted but still managed to pay attention and earn points for her house, when she had time she looked for Bellatrix but couldn't find her, she sighed and went on with her day, later that day she saw something she wishes she hadn't seen</p><p>She was walking down the hall in the direction of the library when she saw Bellatrix kissing none other than Rodolphus Lestrange, she furiously approached the two and abruptly separated them</p><p>"What does this mean Bellatrix Black" she said furiously</p><p>"You don't believe that a person like my Bellatrix would've date a Mudblood do you?" Rodolphus replied "we made a bet and the truth is I did not believe you were going to fall into the nets of my fiancee" she said maliciously</p><p>"I did not ask you Lestrange !!" she said punching him in the face "now yeah, Black what does this mean?" She looked at her</p><p>"As Rod said, we are both engaged and we made a bet to see if I could make you fall in love, to prove that the Griffindors are idiots" she smiled</p><p>"I trusted you Black" she growled</p><p>"And that was your mistake Granger, you trusted me" she said through her teeth</p><p>"You are equal to all Slytherins, you are equal to your family, I just hope Narcissa and Andy are not like you, you are a bitch Bellatrix Black!!"</p><p>A blow was heard and Hermione was surprised, she had received a slap from Bellatrix who looked hurt by her words, she touched her cheek and looked at Bellatrix, she shook her head and left the place as fast as she could, when she arrived to the bathroom where Myrtle was, she locked herself in a cubicle and began to cry, she knew that she shouldn't listen to her but her stupid heart fell into the trap and she regretted that</p><p>The black-haired woman remained static in her place and when she looked at her hand she was surprised since it had pink tones, she quickly looked at Rodolphus's mark which was still black, her hand became a fist and she clenched her teeth, she had made her decision and now she regretted it, that girl who with so much work she conquered was her soulmate, but to please her father she had ruined everything even after what she spoke with Hermione, she cursed herself but she knew that the damage had already been done and that she would have to work hard to repair it, which she knew wasn't going to be easy, she went in search of her sisters who had told her not to pay attention to their father but she didn't listen to them, she found them in the common room playing chess, the little blonde was beating up her sister in magic chess, when she sat between the two of them they immediately knew what had happened</p><p>"We told you not to pay attention to our father, mother even warned you" said the blonde</p><p>"I know..." sighed the black-haired woman</p><p>"How bad is the damage?" said the chestnut</p><p>"I slapped him and broke his heart" she sighed "aside Rodolphus told him things that I did not deny about a bet and that I am his damn fiancee" she grunted "and then I said that I was stupid for trusting me and believing that I could love her" low the head "how bad is that for you?"</p><p>"very bad, it will be very difficult to repair" said Narcissa</p><p>"But it is not impossible, so we will give you some advice so that you do well this time" said Andy</p><p>"thank you" said Bellatrix</p><p>The three sisters began to devise a plan for the black-haired woman to apologize to the brunette</p><p>"I still don't understand how our father found out" sighed the black-haired woman</p><p>"I think Rodolphus has to do with that, I have seen him spy on you and I think he saw you with Hermione, you know that he wants you to be his soul mate by force of him or to be with him" Andromeda said</p><p>"That son of .." "Bella Cissy doesn't need to hear those words yet" interrupted her younger sister.</p><p>"Okay fine" he complained</p><p>"Andy" complained the youngest of the three</p><p>The sisters continued talking and planned that Andy or Narcissa would look for the brunette while Bella was waiting for her in the Room of Requirement with something special, but they decided to do it after the last test of the Tournament</p><p>The last test arrived and Hermione was so stressed since her life depended on it since it is not known what kind of dangers they would keep in the labyrinth, the three champions were at the entrance of the labyrinth surrounded by students from the three schools while the band of Hogwarts played</p><p>"Professor Alastor Moody hid the cup in the center of the labyrinth, the champions will enter in the following order, young Krum first, then Miss Granger and lastly Miss Delacour" announced Dumbledore "but be careful, the labyrinth is full of creatures, tricky passages, riddles and many dangers" he looked at them "very well young Krum go to the labyrinth" those from Durmstrang celebrated as the labyrinth sealed their exit "Miss Granger at my signal" the cannon sounded and Hermione entered the labyrinth next to the shouts of his teammates, when he looked back he saw how the labyrinth was closing so he only had to go forward "finally Miss Delacour at my signal" the other two champions heard the cannon and knew that the three were already inside the labyrinth</p><p>Each one made their way through the labyrinth meeting many creatures, Hermione in a certain part of the labyrinth found a sphinx which she proposed a riddle which said the following</p><p>"If I did, I would tear you apart with my claws, but that will only happen if you don't grasp it. And the answer to this riddle is not easy, because it is far away, in bonanza lands, where the region of the sand mountains begins and the bulls, blood, sea and festival ends. And now, you, who have come to play, answer: what animal would you not like to kiss?"</p><p>Hermione thought about it a bit and replied</p><p>"The spider" she said sure</p><p>The sphinx showed her the closest way to the center, she found Viktor whom she helped with the achromantula which left the young witch in bad condition, together they went ahead, they saved Fleur from a Dementor but at one point the three separated Due to another achromantic that forced them to separate so as not to be an easy target, Hermione was walking with difficulty through the maze, she did not know if she was going throught the correct path or was moving further away from the center, she was dizzy due to the achromantic venom in her system and the wounds caused by this creature, even so in its state, managed to reach the center of the labyrinth and saw the cup, it walked with difficulty until it reached the cup which it touched and because it is a portkey, it led her to the beginning again, she fell to the ground by the wounds and the poison, Dumbledore quickly approached the young woman and called Fawkes who helped to heal Hermione with his tears, they took her to the infirmary to rest and rest, Bellatrix was by her side as always or even before the incident, she held her hand and waited for the youngest to wake up</p><p>The next day at noon the brunette opened her eyes disoriented while she looked everywhere trying to know where she was</p><p>"You are in the infirmary, you had been attacked by an acromantula and you had a lot of poison in your system" said a voice next to him</p><p>"What are you doing here Black" she said removing her hand</p><p>"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other time" she said playing with her fingers</p><p>"I don't know if I should believe you, after all you made it clear" she crossed her arms</p><p>"I know what I said, but my father had no choice, he ..." she was interrupted</p><p>"ha, in the end what you said about your father was pure rubbish, since you said you didn't care what your father said about me, but when you confront him you push me aside to please him" she snorted</p><p>"I know what I said and my sisters told me to follow what I had told you but ..." she was interrupted once more</p><p>"Once you had it in front, you do not care what I felt and you pushed me aside to become Lestrange's engaged" she said, looking away</p><p>"Please Hermione, let me show you that I really care about you" she begged her</p><p>"It would have been more than enough for you to tell your father the truth and not accept his damn proposal with Lestrange" she said angrily</p><p>"Hermione ..." the black-haired woman begged</p><p>"I want to be alone Black" she said trying not to cry in front of her</p><p>Bellatrix sighed and left the infirmary with a lump in her throat and with teary eyes, she had removed the image of a monster from Hermione's eyes but in the end she showed her that it was that monster, she looked for her sisters crying in the arms of her two sisters, she told them what had happened with Hermione, they knew that it was going to be more difficult than they thought, they comforted their sister, they knew that this is the main thing and then they would help her with the brunette since it is seen that she loved her very much and She was heartily sorry for what she did, while Andromeda was staying with her older sister Narcissa decided to look for the brunette, because perhaps they have already let her leave the infirmary she looked for her in the library, in the Great Hall, in the tower of astronomy and in the Room of Requirement, but she did not find her so she decided to go to the last place where he expected to find her, the Black Lake, she went to the mentioned place and saw her on the shore of the lake, she approached her and sat by her side</p><p>"Hello" she said shyly</p><p>"What happened Cissy?" she smiled at her</p><p>"I wanted to know how you were Hermione" she leaned on her shoulder</p><p>"I'm better, thanks for worrying Cissy" she said hugging the blonde</p><p>"Why are you so mad at Bella?" she looked at her</p><p>"She did something that hurt me a lot and I can't forgive her" she said sighing</p><p>"But what if behind what she did there is a good reason?"</p><p>"She promised me that we would go together and that we would bring Andy and you with us, but in the end she did not want to comply" she said sadly</p><p>"What did she tell you?"</p><p>"That she didn't care what her father said about us and that when we left Hogwarts you and Andy would come with us and we would get away from her father, but in the end what she said was pure rubbish" Hermione sighed</p><p>"because they don't try to speak well and fix things" said the youngest</p><p>"I don't know, I'm afraid it's another of her games" she sighed</p><p>"Give it a try, just one" she begged her with doggy eyes</p><p>"Only one, if she wastes it, let her forget about me" sighed the brunette</p><p>"Thank you Hermione" said the blonde happily</p><p>The two stayed a while longer in the Black Lake and when they returned it was time for dinner, so when they got to the Great Hall they went to their respective tables and when the blonde arrived with her two sisters, Bellatrix pulled her to her side.</p><p>"where were you?"</p><p>"I went to find Hermione and convinced her to give you a chance, so don't screw it up or say goodbye to your soulmate" said the blonde.</p><p>"Thanks Cissy" said the black-haired hugging her</p><p>"Now go with her and don't screw it up" she glared at her "because it didn't take me long to convince her and you arrive and screw it up the first time" she growled</p><p>The black-haired rolled her eyes but hugged her younger sister and went to the Griffindor table and sat next to the brunette.</p><p>"Hello" she said something shy</p><p>"Make her cry one more time and I swear I will give you many more reasons to cry" said Ginny</p><p>"I promise I won't make her cry" the black-haired woman said scared</p><p>"You better be Black because Mione didn't let us hit you this time even though you deserve it" said Harry</p><p>The black-haired woman was afraid of the brunette's friends for the first time so she quickly nodded, they began to eat satisfied that they had made Bellatrix Black tremble with fear</p><p>In the following weeks, Black was seen very close to Hermione since she was conquering her again, she did not separate from the minor unless they went to class, even so the black-haired girl accompanied her and went to her classes, one day she was saw confronting Rodolphus Lestrange and defending the brunette, that ended in a duel which caused her to be in detention with Professor Snape for a week but it was worth it, all for her beautiful brunette, she even fulfilled what she told Hermione since one day on vacation Christmas when she got home she faced her father</p><p>"Bellatrix Black, you can tell why I received a letter from Rodolphus saying that you were again with that mudblood, didn't I specifically tell you to leave her, it will only make the reputation of this family worse" said her father annoyed "You are committed to Lestrange and period, stay away from that mudblood" he sentenced</p><p>"I'm not going to leave her for you, I made a mistake when I listened to you the first time" she said furiously</p><p>"I am your father Bellatrix Black so you must pay attention to me" said her father with an authoritative tone</p><p>"Yes you are my father, but I will not let you control my life any longer" she yelled at him.</p><p>"As long as you live in this house you will do what I say, no complaints" he looked at her</p><p>"Well then I won't live here anymore, my cousin Sirius will be more than happy to let me live with him since Hermione is friends with his godson" she said seriously</p><p>"If you leave this house, you will not set foot here ever again" said her father red with courage</p><p>"Fine by me, this house doesn't bring me good memories" she yell at him from the stairs</p><p>She grabbed her things and put them in her suitcase, went to her sisters and told them to pack, they went downstairs and their father was waiting for her but was surprised to see her younger daughters with her</p><p>"you will not take your sisters Bellatrix"</p><p>"Look how I do it, you can stay in this stupid house with your damn rules and my sisters and I are going to go with our cousin who I must have listened before when he said that between you and Aunt Walburga there were only competitions and you just wanted to be better than her marrying the three of us with 'pureblood' people to show her that you could keep us in control" she said hitting her father's chest with her finger "so I'll go with my sisters whether you like it or not "</p><p>She ended the discussion and left with her sisters, they appeared at number 12 Grimmauld Place where her cousin currently lived, when they entered Sirius received them with open arms and made them dinner, he also told them that Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione were going to arrive in the morning to spend Christmas together, the three sisters nodded and went to the room they were going to share since Sirius had set up one where the three sisters can be for that week since the others were going to stay , the three of them settled down to rest because they knew that tomorrow would be a hectic day with all the Weasleys</p><p>The next morning the black-haired girl greeted the brunette excitedly, I explain to everyone why she and her sisters were there, they all understood and supported them, Hermione knew that Bellatrix now if she was serious if she faced her father to the point of leaving the house with her sisters as she had told her</p><p>Her relationship continued to advance and Hermione stopped using the glamor in her brand at the request of the black-haired woman since due to that mistake they were where they were at this moment</p><p>Bellatrix was dying of nerves because her first daughter was about to be born, her hand was suffering because Hermione had the strength, a few minutes later a baby cry was heard and the two mothers greeted their daughter</p><p>"Delphini Black" said the chestnut</p><p>"I like the name" said the black-haired woman</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the little family" whispered the brunette and kiss her daughters head</p><p>Bellatrix finally had what she most wanted, a family with the girl she loved</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>